The present invention relates to a rotary claw bit adapted to be carried on the end of a drill string for drilling holes in the earth.
The prior art suggests a number of types of bits for drilling holes in the earth. Many of these devices are complex, difficult to make and repair, are very heavy, and/or have slow rates of penetration.